Christmas Time with the Cybersquad
by travis104
Summary: It's Christmas Time and the Cybersquad is participating in Christmas Exchange. The boys each have a name of a girl who they must buy a present for. The girls each have a name of a boy who they must be a present for. Characters in this story: Matt, Jack
1. Picking The Names

**Christmas Time with the Cybersquad**

**By: travis104**

Author's Note:

I know this story is early but Christmas is around the corner. This fanfic shows what the Cybersquad does during Christmas time.

* * *

(It's Christmas time in Cyberspace. You can tell it is Christmas time because it is snowing everywhere from Solaria to Sensible Flats. Matt, Jackie, and Inez are at Control Central with Digit, Slider, Creech, Shari, and the Crab Prince. They are about to pick names out of a hat from Christmas Exchange, a tradition where a person buys a present for the person on their card but doesn't tell anybody who they got.)

Matt: Come on guys. Are we ready?

Inez: Hold on Matt. Digit's still printing the names out of the computer.

Motherboard: The names are ready. I'm starting the printing now.

Digit: (grabbing the names out of the printer) Thanks Motherboard. I got to cut these out guys. I'll be right back.

Shari: This is exciting. I wonder who I'll get.

Crab Prince: I don't know. Digit told me he's changing the rules of this exchange a little bit.

Jackie: What do you mean crab prince?

(Digit then walks in with 2 hats.)

Digit: Ok everybody. Here's how it is going to work. I have two hats. One with the boys' names and one with the girls' names. You 3 and I (pointing to Matt, Slider, and Crab Prince) will pull a name out of the girls' hat. You 4 (pointing to Jackie, Inez, Shari, and Creech) will pull a name out of the boys' hat. All clear?

Slider: Yep. I'm ready.

Everyone else: Me too.

Digit: Good. Who wants to go first?

Creech: I will.

(Creech pulls out the Prince's name from the hat but doesn't show it to anyone else.)

Creech: I got a good one.

Digit: Don't tell anyone who you have. If you want to tell someone, tell the girls only.

Matt: I'll go next.

(Matt pulls out Inez. They continue this process till they pull everyone's names out of both hats. Here's who got who:

Creech got the Crab Prince

Matt got Inez

Shari got Matt

Crab Prince got Jackie

Inez got Slider

Digit got Creech

Jackie got Digit

Slider got Shari)

Digit: Ok. Remember, don't tell anyone who you have except in your group. So, the boys can tell the boys and the girls can tell the girls. Got it?

Everyone: Got it.

Digit: Ok. Now who's ready to go shopping at the Cybermall?

Everyone: Me!

Digit: Then let's go.

(Everyone got on their winter clothes and piled into the Cybercoupe. Digit then drove the cybercoupe to the cybermall.)


	2. Going Shopping!

Christmas Time with the Cybersquad

By: travis104

Author's Note:

This is the second chapter of the hopefully great fanfiction. This scene takes place in the Cybermall.

* * *

(The Cybersquad walked into the Cybermall and was very surprised at how busy the place was. It was that time of year when shops were busy and people were shopping for Christmas gifts.)

Crab Prince: Wow. It's very busy.

Inez: Yeah. Maybe we should split up.

Matt: Yeah. You girls go together and us boys will go together.

Creech: Ok. Meet up at the McDonald's afterwards to eat?

Digit: Sure. See you later.

(The boys split away from the girls. They go to some girls places but then stop at a electronic store. The boys are standing in front of a plasma screen TV and are hypnotized by the football game that is on.)

Slider: Go Steelers.

Crab Prince: Come on. Score that touchdown.

(Jackie and Shari are walking together. They walk by the store and stop when they see the boys watching football.)

Jackie: (talking to Shari) Boys! They can't live without football.

Shari: Yeah. Some of the guys at Frogsnorts do that also.

(Then the game went to commercial, so the boys turned around and saw Jackie and Shari standing outside.)

Shari: So, you guys finished watching football?

Matt: Uh…maybe.

(The boys continued shopping and bought a present for the girl they got. Meanwhile, the girls went a sports store.)

Inez: Hey Creech. I found a great skateboard for Slider. Should I get it?

Creech: Sure. I haven't seen one of those in his garage yet.

(Shari and Jackie came into the store then.)

Creech: Hey Shari. Hey guys. Check out what I got for the crab prince.

(She pulled a crystal pearl out of her bag.)

Jackie: It's beautiful Creech. Where did you find it?

Creech: I found it at the jewelry store. I'm sure he'll like it.

(Then, Inez's squakpad beeped.)

Inez: Hey. I got a text message from Didge. The boys are ready to meet us at McDonald's for lunch.

Shari: Come on. Let's go.

(The girls left the store to go meet the boys.)


	3. Lunch and more Football

Christmas Time with the Cybersquad

By: travis104

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. Now I'm on Christmas Break and can update my stories. Enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

(The girls went to McDonald's and ordered lunch. The boys were already at a large booth eating when the girls came to sit down with them.) 

Jackie: So how was that Steelers game Slider?

Slider: Oh…it was fine.

Matt: (looking at the gift-wrapped presents) Wow. Those are some nice presents. I can't wait to open mine.

Inez: Well, let's finish up. We need to get these under the tree at Control Central and then wait till Christmas Day to open them up.

King Crab: Ok. But can we finish watching the Steelers game?

Inez: (sighs) Whatever!

Matt: Thanks!

(The boys run off while the girls finish their lunch.)

Creech: Come on. Let's bring these presents back to Control Central. The boys can get a portal back later.

(Shari sent a message to Matt telling he and others to head back to Control Central after they were done.)

Shari: Ok. Let's go.

(The girls went to Cybercoupe and drove back to Control Central.)

* * *

Another Author's Note: 

Yeah. I know this chapter was short, but the next one will be when they open their presents. See you then.


End file.
